Darkest Dreams: Fate Links Thee To Me
by AngelicRose8
Summary: Sequel oneshot of my fic, Darkest Dreams. What happened to Erik after he died? His spiritual quest to the light.


Hey everyone, I just thought of this and figured it would be cute to have. This is like a sequel to my fic, Darkest Dreams, but it's more of what happened when Erik died. It's a one-shot of his spiritual journey.

* * *

**Darkest Dreams: Fate Links Thee To Me**

Erik saw his brother coming towards Christine's grave. He hadn't seen the man in two years and he looked a lot more worn down and sick.

Raoul placed the monkey music box on her grave. While watching Erik began to cry at the sight of the little monkey. Raoul saw the rose on her grave and he looked up towards Erik's direction.

Raoul sat down in his chair and told the nurse and chauffeur to hurry over to the man. They ran over to Erik who was now on the ground.

"Erik…we all have been so worried." Raoul told him.

"I'm dying." Erik replied weakly.

Raoul gasped, '_But he just came home…why is he dying now?_'

"Come on Erik." Raoul said trying to get him up.

"Ghost's don't die." Raoul joked which made Erik laugh.

Erik looked over to the monkey music box and smiled. "Thank you Raoul."

"You're Welcome Erik." Raoul replied.

Erik clutched at his chest. He cried out in pain. "Christine!" He cried for her.

This made Raoul cry. To see this poor man in pain and crying out for his love who was dead seemed to make Raoul sob.

Erik calmed down and smiled, "…Christine."

There she was, standing by her grave bathed in a brilliant white light. Her youth was back, she looked just like she did when she was sixteen.

Raoul looked over to where he was looking at and saw nothing. '_This is it._' Raoul thought.

"Bye Erik." Raoul said.

He looked up and said, "Tell Madame Giry that I love her and I'm grateful for everything."

"I'll do that." Raoul replied.

"Goodbye Raoul."

"Say hi to Christine for us."

Erik smiled and then closed his eyes. His body was lying on the cold hard earth and he stopped breathing. Raoul sobbed and the chauffeur brought Erik's body to the car.

Erik heard Christine calling to him…singing to him. He felt himself floating out of his body. His body…or his spirit…transformed back into a much younger and stronger version of himself. He realized that he felt no more pain and smiled. He was reunited with his love. She walked towards him with tears in her eyes.

He noticed she had on a beautiful white dress that would blend in with the mist that surrounded her. Almost like the dress was made from that very mist. Everything about her looked like a Goddess. In Erik's mind she was a goddess. She was his Aphrodite, his goddess of love.

Christine reached out her hand to him and he accepted it. The friction between the two souls caused a strong light to appear. This light overflowed them and transported them to Raoul and Meg's house.

Raoul returned to the house and had to tell Madame Giry that Erik had died. He didn't know how to tell her.

When he did she fell to the ground crying. Erik in spirit rushed to the woman and tried to comfort her. But it was no use. His spiritual form was not able to make physical contact with her.

Erik had been a 'ghost' for so long… it was so ironic for him now. He stared at Christine, who was crying. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Would you want to view your funeral?" She asked.

Erik replied, "Yes."

In a blink of an eye time moved forward and they were at Erik's funeral. His funeral was beautiful to say the least. It was very similar to Christine's which was what he wanted. Almost all of the De Chagny family, grandchildren, and great grandchildren attended.

Angela was the most hysterically. She had always been daddy's little girl.

"I love you, papa." She said and kissed his head.

Erik cried for his little girl. He wanted to tell her not to mourn her loss and to keep living her life to the fullest. Erik never would have dreamed so many people would care about him. He always thought he would die alone, never to be found by another soul.

One thing Erik didn't like was the fact they didn't bury him with his mask on. They did place it in his hands along with a red rose. The same one he left on Christine's grave with the black ribbon and ring. Erik finally looked at peace.

"Come Erik, we must go home." Christine whispered.

Erik turned to look at her. The wheels in his mind began to turn. Heaven? Would God actually grant him salvation?

Christine read his thoughts and smiled, "God will deny no one."

She reached out her hand once more and he took it. They came to a void, a dark empty space. Erik looked confused, scared, and betrayed. "Am I in hell?"

"Not technically. This is where we review our life. We see everything in our life over again. We feel every emotion, including other people's emotions. If we hurt anyone, loved anyone, or betrayed anyone then you will feel it now. You will feel people's happiness because of you and their sorrow because of you. That's the way it works."

"I'll be going through a lot of pain then." Erik replied. Christine looked sad from his answer, but she could not say.

Even Christine felt all the pain she caused, and she lived a very virtuous life. She never knew how much her words or actions could hurt others. Erik was the worse. She saw the night she went to the rooftop with Raoul. She had no idea Erik was hiding behind the statue. But when she saw him she felt his pain times three. The pain was so horrible, she felt like she would die. Except…she was already dead.

Christine disappeared from Erik, for she was not allowed to be here when he experienced his journey.

Erik witnessed his birth, his mother's reaction and fear. He revisited his childhood and saw his dog Sasha again. But soon Erik witnessed his poor dog dying while she was defending Erik from an angry mob of kids. He saw his fifth birthday when he asked for a kiss from his mother. The anger and fear he felt from his mother was overwhelming.

Soon he witnessed his time with the gypsies. It seemed like for the first nine years of his life all he knew was pain and torture. That's when Madame Giry appeared in his life. His very first angel of mercy.

He felt her sorrow and pity. She felt sick to the stomach because of what this gypsy man was doing to Erik. And the fact that everyone cheered didn't help either. She wanted to help him escape so badly. Her class began to leave though, but she felt pulled to stay behind. So she slowly made her way to the exit making sure she was the last one out. It seemed like she was waiting for something to happen.

That's when something did happen. Erik tried to kill the gypsy man named Javert. But he only briefly left him unconscious.

The next few things Erik saw were his time at the Opera House. He saw himself building his lair, helping with designing the new parts of the Opera House, meeting with Gustave Daae, etc.

Erik saw himself traveling around Europe and he saw the time he spent in Italy. He had to re-witness Luciana falling to her death because of him. He witnessed Giovanni's grief at the loss of his daughter. He felt the betrayal of Giovanni when he asked Erik to take off the mask for his daughter. Giovanni became like a father to him, but he betrayed his trust when he asked him to take off his mask.

After her fall Erik ran away, unable to face Giovanni ever again. Erik witnessed all the troubles and pain of traveling to Russia. Living on the streets was one of the hardest things for him to do. And it seemed no matter where he went people would torment him.

While performing magic tricks in Russia Nadir came into his life. Nadir was the Daroga (chief of police) of Mazanderan Court and was sent by the Shah to get Erik. The Daroga brought Erik to Persia which was one of the worst things that has happened to Erik.

He witnessed again all the pain he had caused in Persia, all the people he had killed. He felt all their pain and all their suffering. Erik also felt all the pain he suffered from the memories of these people. They seemed to haunt him in his sleep.

Erik witnessed Nadir's son, Reza and how sick he was. The young boy really looked up to Erik and became friends with him. Erik knew then, like he knows now, that the boy was suffering. So he made a potion for him that would bring him to a faster peaceful death. Nadir sadly agreed to it.

Eventually the Shah wanted Erik dead. Nadir felt bad for him so he took him away from Persia. Together they traveled back to France where Erik returned to Antoinette (Madame Giry).

She told Erik about his good friend Gustave and how he was sick. Erik wrote to his friend every day and wished him better. But Gustave informed him that he may be dying. He told Erik about Christine and how he wanted him to teach her. Erik agreed but was nervous about the idea. Gustave talked about the Angel of Music story and how he wanted Christine's dreams to come true. He wanted Erik to be her Angel. Erik didn't exactly like the idea, but eventually agreed to it.

Erik witnessed Christine as a little girl crying for her papa in the little chapel room. His heart broke at the sight of her weeping. It took him some time before he decided for good that he would go through with the plan. That's when he talked to her.

Erik in spirit now was feeling how truly happy she was. When she heard his voice and heard he was her angel, she became so ecstatic! Erik smiled at the young girl.

He saw their lessons that they had over the years. He felt her pain and her happiness. Time seemed to travel forward to the night of her first opera, Hannibal.

She sung like an angel. Never before had he felt so proud about something. And now Erik could feel her pride. It felt as though her dreams had finally come true. She sang with all her heart and soul. She sang for both her father, and her angel.

Erik witnessed all the pain he put her through from that moment on. He now felt so ashamed for the things he had done back then. These were the times Erik didn't want to relive. When he had Raoul tied up to his death Erik felt her sadness. She just could not believe her angel would go this far. But that's when he felt it…the _true_ beginning of his life. The kiss she gave him sparked something new in him. She finally brought light to his darkness.

That's when he let them go. He proved he truly loved her by letting her go. Christine was in awe by his sudden change.

Erik felt something new from Christine that he didn't know was there before…she didn't want to leave him. Erik couldn't believe it, but he felt it now. She really didn't want to go. When she returned with the ring she was telling him that. She didn't want to leave him!

But she had to. It was up to him to change his ways and leave the music of the night. She needed to help Raoul out of there too. She sang back to Erik in her mind, "_Share each day with me… each night… each morning._"

That's when his true journey began. He saw everything, all the pain Christine suffered afterwards. All her nightmares that he may have caused. But something in his mind just didn't work then. Why would she love someone like him? She had left him and that was the end of it. She wasn't singing to him! She was singing to her Vicomte. But now he saw that she cried everyday for him. Christine was so worried for his safety then that it drove her insane. The guilt alone nearly drove her insane!

In Erik's vision of his life he saw her return to him, and how he rejected her. He saw how he tried to kill himself and how she was there for him. He felt how much he hurt her, and noticed how many times she returned to him even after all the pain he put her through.

He saw the return of Javert in his life. On this vision quest, or whatever it is, he has felt the pain of others. But nothing compares to what he felt from Christine as she witnessed him being beaten by Javert. He felt her heart break a little more every time the whip cracked. Her soul seemed to die a little every time an old wound was reopened on Erik.

She stood up for him and even Raoul helped by offering to pay as much as Javert wanted. Erik felt the generosity from the man he once tried to kill.

Time continued and he saw himself claiming back his rightful name and heir. This is where he had begun to have a family. He also witnessed himself telling Christine the truth about her father and himself.

But then came the time where his paranoid mind decided to get the best of him. He had thought that everything was a trick and Christine was only trying to torture him. That's when he decided on drugging himself nearly to death. While in his drugged state of mind he did many things he would never want to do. He nearly killed both Nadir and Madame Giry, and even tried to rape Christine.

But his health and well being seemed to decline. Before he knew it he was on the ground and then in a bed vomiting. He had found out that he had overdosed.

Again he felt their emotions. What he thought would be anger from them was actually the opposite. He felt their fear for his health. They were afraid to lose him!

Erik soon recovered and eventually proposed to Christine. He now, in spirit, felt her happiness. Time continued forward and Erik was viewing his mother's return, and eventually Javert again.

The fear from his mother was still present. But he began to feel her regret and sadness. Maybe there was some humanity in her yet.

In a blink of an eye Erik seemed to fly forward to the wedding, which delighted him. This was probably the best day of his life. He viewed the wedding ceremony and cried a little. How was it possible Christine put up with all that pain and still wanted to be with him?

'_Maybe because she loves you._' His mind commented.

He viewed her time through pregnancy and when they bought the house. And he viewed all their children being born, and their grandchildren after.

He witnessed himself growing old again and watched all the smiles he shared and the laughter he brought. It seemed like the movie he was watching was slowing down and playing a slow and happy song. Erik was now in tears. Maybe his life wasn't a waste after all.

He saw Christine dying and relived that pain again. Time flew forward to his time in Spain and then back to France. And then that's where he died.

All of that seemed to go through him in the blink of an eye. The term 'life passing before your eyes' would come into play here. It was so weird how things went so slow to him, but in reality it was only a second.

Christine appeared in a bright white light again. She beckoned Erik towards her. As he walked a fire of purification surrounded him. At first he thought she had betrayed him and led him into hell but he realized the flames did not burn him. The flames themselves looked beautiful and pure. It was like magic flowing through him and around him. When the fire went out he looked up and saw Christine much farther away from him.

He saw a tiny light at the end of the tunnel. He walked towards it and saw Christine was not alone. Other people were there with her.

Erik reached the light and saw his friends Nadir who was with his son Reza, Christine who was with Gustave and her mother, and even Erik's mother was there. He also saw Giovanni and Luciana. Giovanni and Luciana walked over to him and apologized. He smiled and said everything was alright.

The priest was wrong! The priest from Erik's childhood told him that dogs don't have souls so they can't enter heaven. But out of nowhere came a beautiful angel Erik once loved dearly. Sasha ran up to him and jumped up. He hugged her with all his strength. Christine smiled. She had never realized Erik loved animals so much.

He looked around and saw the managers there too, Andre and Firmin. Erik laughed and walked up to them.

"I must be in hell." Erik commented.

"I think we're the ones who should be saying that." Firmin replied but then laughed. Erik looked behind him and saw a large building.

"What's that?" Erik asked.

"The Opera House we now own." Andre replied.

Erik laughed and said, "You have got to be kidding me."

"No we are not." Andre responded.

Erik turned around to face Christine, "Is this heaven?"

She nodded and said, "Here anything is possible. This is the Opera House I perform in."

"I figured even in heaven you would be singing." Erik replied. Christine smiled and held his hand.

"Yes, here everyone gets the leading role. That way Carlotta and Christine don't have to fight over it." Firmin said.

"Carlotta's here? Now I know I'm in hell." Erik murmured.

Christine laughed and playfully hit his shoulder. "Carlotta and Piangi are staring in tonight's opera. Will you join us in watching?"

"I thought you would be performing." Erik said.

"We rotate. That way everyone gets a turn." Christine replied.

"I guess I'll go." Erik said.

"Good." Christine hugged him to her and kissed him on the lips. "I've missed you."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Erik responded.

"What about us?" Nadir said holding out his arms to hug Erik. He laughed and hugged his friend Nadir.

Erik bent down towards Reza and held out his fist. Reza hit Erik's fist with his own doing their little handshake they once made. Erik smiled and kissed Reza on top of his head.

Erik looked up towards Gustave and his wife.

"Sir." Erik acknowledged him.

Gustave walked over to Erik and hugged him, "Thank you, Erik."

"You're welcome." Erik replied. He acknowledged Christine's mother too, though he never met her before.

"You have one more stop." Christine said to Erik.

"Where?"

"Come with me."

Erik followed Christine and they seemed to transport to another place where a blinding light was at.

"God?" Erik asked Christine. She nodded in return.

The light surrounded Erik and talked with him for a while. The light told him that Erik was never alone. And that he was always watched over and loved. Erik cried and thanked God for all the blessings in his life. He thanked the divine for sending him Christine, his angel.

When Erik was done talking with God he walked towards Christine and smiled. "I'm so glad we're together again."

"Me too. I love you, Erik."

"I love you too Christine."

"Fate links thee to me…" Christine started.

"Forever and a day." Erik continued and smiled. They embraced each other and cried of happiness.

Afterwards they walked hand in hand back to their friends. Meanwhile Erik's funeral was still underway. Before they closed his casket they noticed the ring on the rose. It seemed to sparkle like never before.


End file.
